


A Woman's Gratitude

by Thefallen1986



Category: Harvest Moon and Story of Seasons Series (Video Games), Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Seduction, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefallen1986/pseuds/Thefallen1986
Summary: Emma decides that Henry deserves due gratitude for the work he has done for Echo Village.
Relationships: Henry the Farmer/Emma





	A Woman's Gratitude

In Dunhills house Emma was arguing with the mayor, again “Dunhill, Henry has done so much for Echo Village, surely you can put a small festival in his honour?” Emma was clearly gearing too fight the old codger off a mayor, for what felt like the hundredth time asking the Mayor to thank Henry for the young man’s work on the town.  
“No, no he needs too do more for the Village, his work is important” replied the old man clearly refusing to budge on the subject.  
“You mean the work you should do” mumbled Emma leaving the man’s hut, she made her way back too Henry’s farm ‘this town is completely ungrateful too the boy, no one has anything too offer him thanks’ pondering if she could do something, she stopped seeing the young man working hard, she called him over “Henry? You good”  
“Yeah Emma I’m good why?”  
Emma was going too say something but thought better off it, her eyes darted too his bulge between his legs going red she took her leave “Nah its nothing, seeing you tomorrow”  
“Cool see you tomorrow Emma” smiled Henry, waving her off.

Later that night Emma, stripped down in the mirror, a filthy thought went through her mind, admiring her rather plump figure, her well trimmed pussy and massive 42FF tits she wondered if Henry would want a woman’s love? He was clearly young, fit and ready too mingle, he hadn’t gotten attached too a single girl in town yet, thankfully as Emma was horny, single, she was ready too mingle, she wondered if he wanted an older and much more mature woman…

Greeting Henry, Emma watched him work for abit when she decided too act, she beckoned Henry too follow her into the barn, bolting the door shut as he walked by her, before Henry could react she just grabbed Henry in a hug! “What are you doing Emma?” Henry turned around and saw Emma inches from his face, without warning the woman kissed him, pulling him in and massage his chest with her massive tits, her tongue duelling with his.  
“I am thanking you for all you’ve done Henry, Echo village is not grateful for what work you’ve done, no one but me is grateful, and I want too show you this gratitude by offering my body, my love too you” Henry looked like a deer in a headlight as Emma moved towards the boy, stripping the boy in what seemed like a blink off the eye, seeing him naked and admiring his bulging nine inch cock, grinning Emma stroked his cock making the young man moan  
“You like this?” she purred “want a blowjob?” Henry still looking confused only nodded  
Licking the tip off his cock she worked her tongue up and down his shaft, licking his balls making the young man moan with the intense pleasure she was giving him, stroking the tip off his cock, cum started to leak out from it, licking the tip and deepthroating the cock Henry grunted and cummed in her mouth!

Smirking as she licked the cum from her lips Emma moved closer “Want me too strip?” Henry could only nod as Emma stripped naked in the barn so Henry could get a good view on what he was getting into, Henry was awestruck as a gorgeous milf had just stripped naked, and moved onto Henry like a hungry sex starved woman, she stroked the boys body as he moaned, laying herself on the floor so cooed him over “Fuck me” Henry moved his cock too Emma’s waiting and wet pussy, inch by inch he went in until he and Emma were as one, thrusting his cock inside her Emma moaned in pleasure as she felt his cock move inside her pussy, pounding the woman, making her his throwing her arms around him she kissed him and he her, clearly the only thing Henry wanted now was Emma’s sexy Milf body, pound the older woman harder and faster Henry grunted as he left a creampie in Emma’s well trimmed pussy.

Emma layed on the floor “get on me, tit fuck!” Henry got on top off Emma positioning his cock between her massive tits, the plump woman massaged his dick between her melons, licking the lip off his cock as Henry could only moan in pleasure as she worked her magic, making his cock smoothed in her massive tits, licking the tip and swirling it with her tongue Emma, sucked his cock making the boy go crazy with ecstasy, grinning as he cummed all over her tits, Emma just slurped the boys cum off her tits.

Laying Henry on the floor Emma stroked his cock back into life and rode him, making sure he got a good look off her body, bending down she kissed Henry with intense passion, determined that the boy will love her in return “Henry I love you” Emma cooed him as they continued too fuck, “I think I always have so please love, take me fuck ME!” Henry kept fucking her as she poured her love for him too see “I Love you too Emma, fuck me you bitch, fuck me good!” for hours the two fucked Henry giving Emma constant creampies till she was smothered in cum, grinning the two parted as the sun set, Henry getting a wonderous idea.

The following day Emma got a visit from Henry, going bright red the boy revealed he had a blue feather in his hands, the woman could only cry tears off joy and accepted the boys proposal too her, kissing Henry passionately.

Two months after their wedding Emma had finished moving in with Henry, pregnant with her second child, the older woman was happy, she had thank the villages saviour by providing him not only an heir but the wife that she felt he truly deserved.

END


End file.
